


Bad Weather

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: When Keith’s roommate and newly-turned-boyfriend Lance goes to visit his family for the long weekend, Keith takes advantage of having the apartment to himself by experimenting with some self-bondage. However, he didn’t expect Lance’s flight to get cancelled.Luckily for Keith, Lance is the world’s most supportive boyfriend.





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a College AU, but not really? Like, I imagined them to be in college when I wrote it, but it never actually comes up or anything. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I once again regret writing myself into a corner with making all the titles for this series start with the letter B. But it's just a pwp, so whatever.
> 
> Enjoy! (๑¯◡¯๑)

Keith’s heart raced in excitement as he made sure he had everything he needed.

It was a holiday weekend and Lance was visiting his family for a few days. Part of Keith was sad to see him go, of course. Though they’d been friends and roommates for years, the romantic side of their relationship was somewhat new, and they were still in that weird honeymoon stage where it hurt to be apart for too long.

That said, Keith had bought some new toys recently, and this was the first time he had enough privacy to try them out. 

Keith checked the time. Lance’s plane should have taken off a few minutes ago, which meant he wouldn’t have to worry about responding to any texts for a couple of hours. 

Finally satisfied that everything was in order, Keith stripped off his jeans to replace them with a pair of soft black leggings. After a moment of consideration, he dug into Lance’s side of the closet. Keith pulled off his black tank top for the familiar blue baseball shirt. He loved wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, and Lance certainly never complained. If anything, he encouraged it.

Smiling, Keith settled on the bed, surrounded by his supplies. 

After double checking that the key was safely within reach on his nightstand, Keith snapped a pair of handcuffs onto his ankles. The thin silver chain grew taut as Keith tested its strength by trying to lift one of his legs. He was pleased to find it showed no sign of weakness.

Next, Keith grabbed the panel gag. It was a rectangle of supple black leather with a rubber ball attached to one side. Placing the ball in his mouth, Keith buckled the thin straps snugly behind his head. He’d been tempted to get one with a harness, but figured that might be a bit much for his current skill level. 

Once the gag felt secure, Keith tried to say some words, but only managed a muffled, “Hnnmgff.”

Pleased, he turned to the last item, another pair of handcuffs identical to the ones around his ankles. They were a bit harder to get on his wrists, but he managed. 

Laying down on the bed, Keith closed his eyes. He’d been kidnapped by a handsome stranger (who may or may not have looked exactly like Lance) and was now being held captive. Keith began to struggle against his bonds, releasing a small moan at the feeling of helplessness as the cold metal bit into his skin.

Just as he was starting to really get into the fantasy, Keith heard the front door open.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice called. “I’m back.”

Keith froze, his heart now racing for an entirely different reason. 

“Keith?”

Snapping out of it, Keith lunged for the key on the nightstand. As Lance’s footsteps grew closer, Keith frantically began to fumble with the handcuffs. Panic made his usually nimble fingers clumsy, and he let out a muffled curse when the key fell down onto the mattress.

“Where are you, babe?” 

Eyes wide, Keith switched tactics and reached behind his head to unbuckle the gag, but it was an awkward angle with his wrists still bound.

“Keith?” a shadow fell across the crack of light beneath the bedroom door. “You in there?”

Keith could only watch in horror as the handle turned and Lance walked in.

Their eyes met, and Lance’s face transformed from mild concern to shock.

“Oh my god!” Lance rushed over to Keith. “Are you okay? Who did this? Was it a burglar?!” Gasping, Lance spun to look wildly around the room. “Are they still here?!”

“Mmph,” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm to get his attention and pointed at the gag. Lance quickly unbuckled it, pulling the rubber ball from Keith’s mouth.

“There’s no burglar,” Keith assured him. 

Lance frowned in confusion. “Then who did this to you?”

“Um,” blushing bright red, Keith looked away. “I did?”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lance slowly comprehended the situation. His blue gaze swept over the leather gag and cuffs, not exactly the tools of a common thief. He finally settled on staring at Keith with an oddly blank look on his face.

Desperate to break the silence, Keith blurted out, “What are you doing here?”

“My flight got cancelled,” Lance said slowly. “Bad weather.”

“Oh.”

Another pause.

Keith was pretty sure he’d die from mortification if he looked at Lance’s face, so instead he picked the small silver key up from the bed and began fiddling with the handcuffs.

As Keith twisted his wrists to get the right angle, Lance finally seemed to snap out of his stupor. He stepped closer to perch on the edge of the mattress and reached out.

“Here, let me.”

Still avoiding eye contact, Keith handed him the key. Lance carefully unlocked the handcuffs around Keith’s wrists and ankles.

“So, uh, have you...always liked this kind of thing?” he asked.

Keith bit his lip. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Oh.”

When Lance didn’t say anything else, Keith finally worked up the courage to peek at his expression. Lance didn’t look disgusted or upset, which was a relief. He mainly just looked confused, like he was trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

“...Lance?” Keith finally said. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Lance blinked back at him. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I just...I think I need a little time to, uh, wrap my head around this.”

“Oh,” Keith’s heart sank as Lance got up. “Okay.”

“I gotta go call my folks to let them know I’m not coming,” Lance kissed Keith on the cheek and started walking out of the room. “We can talk more about this later, alright?”

“Sure,” Keith said.

The door closed behind Lance, and Keith looked down at the handcuffs and gag laying innocently on the bed.

Fuck.

\-----

Lance had to admit, when he came home from the airport he had not expected to find Keith bound and gagged in their bedroom. It was a shock, for sure, but now that he’d had time to process, Lance felt a little guilty about how he’d reacted.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, right? Lots of people had kinks. Hell, compared to some of the stuff Lance had had the misfortune of stumbling across on the internet, bondage was practically vanilla. Lance knew the best step forward for their relationship right now was to sit down and have an adult conversation.

Too bad Keith didn’t seem to agree.

Every time Lance tried to broach the subject, Keith found a way to avoid it. He’d distract Lance with a change in topic, or make up an excuse to leave the room altogether. One time, he crawled into Lance’s lap with that seductive smirk and Lance forgot his own name, let alone what he wanted to talk about.

But Lance was a supportive boyfriend, dammit, and if Keith was too mortified to have a mature discussion about this then Lance would find another way to show Keith he cared.

And so Lance found himself trapped in a research hole at three in the morning, reading about things like doms and subs, different types of ways to tie people up, and BDSM safety etiquette. It was actually pretty interesting, and Lance soaked up the information like a sponge. If this was what Keith wanted, Lance would give it to him, and he’d do it right.

Besides, the idea of Keith tied up and at Lance’s mercy wasn’t exactly unappealing. 

Lance’s eyes grew wide as he scrolled through a website that sold bondage gear. Some of the bindings and positions that the models posed in looked downright painful, making Lance wince in sympathy. However, there were several that Lance thought were quite beautiful; attractive men and women trussed up in silk ribbons or leather straps, the graceful lines of their bodies reminiscent of a dance. 

One item in particular caught Lance's eye. The image of Keith wearing it popped into his head, and the next thing Lance knew he was inputting his credit card information.

The anticipation built over the next few days, until finally Lance’s purchase arrived. He opened the discreet, elegant box and eagerly examined the items nestled inside. Lance was no expert, but he could see why they cost so much money as he admired the craftsmanship.

He really hoped Keith liked it.

\-----

Lance must not have been as good at hiding his excitement as he thought, because as they settled on the couch to cuddle and watch TV after dinner, Keith turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay,” Keith sighed, “what is it?”

“What is what?” Lance asked innocently.

Keith shot him an unimpressed look.

“You’ve been jittery all evening,” Keith said. “What are you hiding?”

No longer able to contain himself, Lance grinned. “I got you a present.”

“What for?”

“What?” Lance huffed dramatically. “I can’t treat my boyfriend just because I want to?”

Lance’s silliness was rewarded with a smile. 

“I guess I’ll allow it,” Keith teased.

Lance pecked a kiss to Keith’s nose and jumped off the couch. “Wait right here.”

He hurried to the bedroom to retrieve the large, flat box before returning to Keith’s side.

Keith took the box with open curiosity. Lifting the lid, Keith’s eyes grew wide.

Sitting on black velvet lining were seven crimson bands of leather, three small pairs of different sizes plus one large one. An assortment of metal hooks and chains were placed aesthetically around the leather.

“I, uh, was doing some research into bondage and stuff,” Lance explained. “I saw these and thought they’d look really good on you. If you want, I mean.”

Keith hesitantly picked one of the smaller bands up to examine it.

“These are for your wrists and ankles,” Lance pointed to the four smallest cuffs, “and these go around your thighs,” he pointed to the bigger pair. Lance then handed Keith the single band that was about the size of a cumberbund. “This one goes around your waist. They’ve all got hooks so you can attach them a bunch of different ways.”

Keith brushed his fingers over the supple leather. When he still didn’t speak, Lance’s enthusiasm waned.

“Do you not like them?” he asked.

Keith’s head snapped up to stare at him, and Lance realized Keith’s pretty, violet eyes looked suspiciously wet.

“N-no!” Keith hastily wiped his eyes. “They’re amazing, Lance, I just...didn’t expect this. Like, at all. I kinda thought I freaked you out the other day.”

“I was surprised,” Lance admitted, “but after thinking about it a lot, I decided I want to be supportive. If this is something you’re into, I want to be a part of that.”

Keith looked at him with awe. “Lance…”

“Also,” Lance smirked, “once I was done panicking about nonexistent burglars, I realized you look super hot tied up. More than usual, I mean.”

A pretty shade of pink rose to Keith’s cheeks.

“Sooo,” Lance smiled, “wanna try them out?”

Keith bit his lip. “You promise you’re not just forcing yourself for me?”

“Babe,” Lance rolled his eyes, “believe me when I say I am very much on board with tying you up. This is the opposite of hardship. I want to do this.”

“Okay,” Keith said, “but you have to tell me if anything makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“I will,” Lance agreed. “And the same goes for you. Safe, sane, and consensual,” he dutifully recited.

Keith snorted. 

“You _ have _ been doing research,” he teased.

“Told you,” Lance grinned back.

They gathered up the leather bondage set and went to the bedroom. Setting the box down like it was made of glass, Keith turned to Lance with a smirk.

Keith pushed Lance to sit down on the edge of the mattress and clambered onto his lap. In between kisses, Keith pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside, then impatiently tugged at Lance’s. Chuckling, Lance slipped his own shirt off and tugged Keith further into his lap, relishing the touch of their bare skin.

They made out for a few more minutes before Keith pulled away. He stood up to take off his jeans and underwear, swaying his hips to give Lance a little show. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist to pull him closer so he could run his hands all over the newly unveiled skin, caressing Keith’s toned thighs and kneading his butt.

With a smoky chuckle, Keith leaned down to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck.

“Well?” he said. “Aren’t you gonna help me put these on?”

Lance was more than happy to oblige. 

He directed Keith to take his place sitting on the bed. Lance grabbed two of the smaller leather bands and kneeled in front of his boyfriend to buckle one around each ankle. 

“How’s that?” Lance asked. “Too tight? Too loose?”

Keith lifted a long, slim leg to admire the deep red cuff. 

“It’s perfect,” Keith said. Looking up at Lance through his eyelashes, Keith held out his wrists. “More, please.”

Trying not to combust, Lance retrieved the other two cuffs. As he tightened the buckle, he heard Keith’s breath hitch. Curious, he looked up and saw Keith’s eyes had become slightly hazed over, and his cheeks were flushed.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lance smirked.

A smile spread across Keith’s lips, making him look like the cat that got the cream.

“Mmhm,” he replied.

Next, Lance directed Keith to lay on his back with his legs bent so he could strap the final set of cuffs around Keith’s thighs, right beneath the swell of his ass. He helped Keith stand back up and used the provided double buckles to wrap the wide belt around Keith’s waist.

“Which ones do you want to attach together first?” Lance asked, holding up one of the small chains.

“You can choose,” Keith smiled.

Lance hummed, running a critical eye over Keith’s body. Keith watched curiously as Lance attached his wrists to the hooks on the back of the thigh cuffs.

“How’s that?”

Keith tugged experimentally. He wasn’t able to raise his arms more than a couple of inches. 

“Not bad,” Keith smirked. “This would be perfect for keeping me from taking out a gag.”

“Oh,” Lance blinked. “Do you want…?”

Keith nodded toward the bottom drawer of his nightstand. “There’s some stuff you can use in there.”

Lance rummaged around, finding several scarves and pieces of cloth, as well as the gag Keith had worn that night Lance walked in on him. Lance tapped the rubber ball.

“Isn’t this uncomfortable?”

“A little,” Keith shrugged, “but it feels good once you get used to it.”

“Huh. Do you wanna use it now?”

Keith seemed to consider it before shaking his head. 

“It’s a great gag, but it doesn’t match these pretty red cuffs you got me,” he smirked. “There should be some cloth that’s the right shade though.”

Lance nodded, placing the leather gag back and pulling out the requested red cloth. Under Keith’s instructions, Lance balled one piece up, careful to tuck in any loose ends. He was about to push it into Keith’s waiting mouth when a thought occurred to him. 

“How will you use a safeword if you can’t talk?” he asked. “Wait, we never actually agreed on a safeword to begin with. Shit.”

“Lance, it’s okay,” Keith said. “We’re both figuring this out. You’re right, we should have a safeword. Why don’t we use the traffic light system?”

“Oh, I read about that,” Lance recalled. “I ask you for a color, right? Green means keep going, yellow means slow down, and red means stop.”

“RIght,” Keith said. “And when I’m gagged, I’ll just snap my fingers if I want you to slow down or stop.”

“Okay,” Lance said, determined to show Keith he could do a good job.

Keith smiled and opened his mouth again. Lance carefully pushed the balled up cloth inside, then turned Keith around. Lance grabbed another long strip of cloth to pull between Keith’s lips, tying the ends tightly behind his head.

“Good?” Lance asked.

“Mmhmph,” Keith nodded.

Lance stepped back to admire the end result. The rich red leather complemented Keith’s ivory skin, making his wrists and ankles appear even slimmer, and the larger cuffs around his thighs accentuated the perfect curve of his ass.

Keith peeked over his shoulder to look back at Lance, an almost shy expression on his face. He tried to move his arms up, but the small chains connecting his wrists to the thigh cuffs quickly stopped him. Lance watched in fascination as a cute pout formed on Keith’s lips, accompanied by pink cheeks as Keith tugged at the restraints.

Okay, yeah, he could definitely get into this.

A sly grin grew on Lance’s face as he came up behind Keith to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Lance said. “Having some trouble?”

“Mmph,” Keith replied, pulling at the chains again.

“Let me give you a hand with that.”

Lance ran his palms across Keith’s stomach and down his hips. Playfully, he began groping the firm muscles of Keith’s thighs and that perfect butt.

Keith moaned, shooting Lance a frustrated look over his shoulder as he wiggled his hips.

“Oh, is that not right?” Lance teased. 

He gave one of the plump cheeks another squeeze. Growling through his gag, Keith tried to squirm away, only for Lance to catch him around the waist and toss Keith over his shoulder.

“Mmph!” Keith squeaked.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he said. “Let’s switch things up a bit.” 

He dropped Keith onto the bed and unchained Keith’s wrists from the thigh cuffs. Crawling on top of Keith to pin his arms over his head, Lance slipped the chains between the iron bars of their headboard, attaching them together, then sat back on his heels to watch Keith test out the new position. 

“Mmmph,” Keith moaned, arching his back as he pulled against the chains. Half-lidded violet eyes stayed locked on Lance’s, making his mouth go dry.

Swallowing, Lance pulled away. Keith’s whine faded when he realized Lance was getting more chains from the box. While he was up, Lance stripped out of the rest of his clothes, and grabbed lube and a condom.

Returning to settle between Keith’s long, pale legs, Lance hooked each thigh cuff to the corresponding ankle cuff. The frog-tie was one of many positions Lance had come across in his research. Lance had liked the look of it, and it was even hotter when it was Keith. 

Lance leaned down to worship the insides of Keith’s thighs, kissing and nibbling and sucking at the soft, creamy skin. Further up the bed, Keith tilted his head back with a muffled keen. 

Pressing one last kiss to Keith’s knee, Lance spread his bound legs apart. Keith’s moans and whimpers grew louder as Lance took him into his mouth, giving Keith head while his fingers slowly stretched Keith open.

Once he deemed Keith sufficiently prepped, Lance pulled off of him. Keith glared down at Lance with a frustrated whine. Chuckling, Lance crawled up Keith’s body so they were eye-to-eye.

Keith tried to turn away, a defiant pout on his lips. Lance cupped Keith’s face, tilting it back towards him.

“Aw, don’t be like that, babe,” Lance said. “Look at me.”

Keith still refused, so Lance slid his fingers back into Keith’s hair and tugged sharply. Those beautiful violet eyes snapped back to meet Lance’s, the pupils blown wide with lust as Lance felt a shudder run down Keith’s body.

“Ooh, liked that, didn’t ya?” Lance smirked. He tugged on the raven locks again, earning a cute little moan. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Lance used his grip to pull Keith’s head to one side, exposing the delicate column of Keith’s throat. As he nipped and suckled more hickies onto the pale flesh, Lance’s other hand wandered back downward to grasp Keith’s abandoned member.

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut. The noises he made while writhing beneath Lance sounded even sexier than usual muffled by the gag. Seeing Keith like this, utterly helpless and gazing up at Lance with pleading, lust-filled eyes, was like nothing Lance had ever experienced, and damn if he didn’t want more. 

Lance brought his hand back up, placating Keith’s broken sob with a kiss.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” he murmured. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise. You just gotta be patient, okay?”

Keith nodded, and Lance pressed more kisses to the dewy teardrops gathered on Keith’s eyelashes. He reached up to unclasp the chain binding Keith’s wrists to the headboard, then helped Keith roll over onto his stomach. Lance pulled Keith’s arms behind his back and attached the handcuffs to one of the leather belt’s hooks at the small of Keith’s back.

After propping Keith up with some pillows so that he was more comfortable, Lance lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. Gradually increasing his rhythm, Lance ran his hand up the smooth muscles of Keith’s back, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair to tug in sync with the thrust of his hips. 

Keith finally came with a muffled cry, and Lance finished mere seconds later. Once the stars faded from his vision, Lance pulled out and walked on slightly wobbly legs to the bathroom, returning with a washcloth to clean them both up.

He then unhooked the small chains that bound Keith’s ankles, thighs, and wrists, and helped Keith roll over onto his back before unbuckling the leather cuffs and pulling the gag out of Keith’s mouth. 

Keith watched through half-lidded eyes as Lance’s diligently massaged fragrant lotion into his skin where the cuffs left marks.

“You really did your research, huh?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded. Aftercare was an important step, and he was determined to do it right. Getting to pamper Keith a bit was an added bonus.

Once he was done, Lance set the bottle aside and laid down next to Keith, who immediately cuddled into Lance’s arms.

“So?” Lance asked nervously. “How was it? Did I do okay?”

“Lance,” Keith looked into his eyes with a serious expression, “that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

A cocky grin spread across Lance’s face. Keith rolled his eyes, but his own smile didn’t fade.

“What about you?” Keith asked. “Did you enjoy it? Do you...think you’d be willing to do it again?”

Keith bit his lip, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes. Lance knew that if he told Keith he hadn’t been into it, Keith would accept it even if he was disappointed. 

Luckily for both of them, that wasn’t the case.

_ “Oh, yeah,” _ Lance answered emphatically. “I always knew you were the hottest person on the planet, but that was...wow. Five stars, eleven out of ten, would come again.”

Keith snorted, settling further into Lance’s hold to rest his head on Lance’s chest.

“Good,” he said. 

“In fact,” Lance continued, “I’m already thinking of other ways to tie you up with those cuffs. There are infinite possibilities, and we’ve only scratched the surface.”

“Oh no,” Keith grinned. “I’ve created a monster.”

“Please,” Lance scoffed. “You love it. And you love me.”

Keith’s eyes softened as he gazed up at Lance.

“Yeah,” he said, “I do.”

Lance melted. Drawing Keith closer, Lance pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you too,” he said. His grin returned. “And I am so happy my flight got cancelled.”

Keith laughed and showed his agreement with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Methoxyethane for the beautiful art! (*´∇｀*)
> 
> If you’d like a more detailed look at the cuffs Lance bought, google “Anoeses Dita set” (but be careful where you are since it’s obviously nsfw). For Lance’s sake, we’ll just ignore the price, haha. That or maybe he’s a rich boy in this au. I’ll leave that for you to decide.
> 
> If you liked what you read, please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark! And if you’re new to my works and looking for more klance bondage, check out my “Bonding Moments” series!
> 
> See you next time! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/


End file.
